


Inhumane

by ShallWeSingInPopSense



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dehumanization, Force Feeding, Gen, Gore, Medical Horror, Panic Attack, TRIGGER WARINGS, Unsympathetic Logan, Vampire!Virgil, Vomit, Vomiting Blood, Whump, and all that medical horror joy, drugged, i guess, interrogator logan, virgil is not having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallWeSingInPopSense/pseuds/ShallWeSingInPopSense
Summary: Getting his captive vampire to drink is proving harder than Logan expected, Virgil spouting nonsense about bagged blood having ‘no soul’ and will ‘make him sick.’ But, in the end, Logan knows best. The vampire must eat.check the trigger warnings!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	Inhumane

"Virgil, you are injured, and you need to eat to regain your health,” Logan kept his voice calm, holding out the bag of blood. 

The injured vampire strapped to the bed in front of him wriggled in frustration.

With the discovery of a new race, or rather an old race that had been hidden among the human population for generations, the care and upkeep of the single lucid vampire ever to be captured was of vital importance. And Virgil had thus far been fairly cooperative, giving tidbits of information to Logan and accepting medical care for the injuries he had gained prior to his capture. But between his injuries and lack of sustenance, the vampire was wasting away, the already short questioning sessions Logan was able to conduct becoming even shorter. 

“I will eat, if you let me bite someone. But I won’t drink half-dead blood out of a bag” his voice was barely a rasp, “I’ll be careful, I promise. Please.” 

“We cannot allow you to drink from a human. There is no way for us to tell what the effects of your venom may be on a human.” Logan reasoned, “This blood is perfectly fresh.”

“Is not...fresh enough. The soul falls out too quickly. Need to bite.”

“I can assure you there is absolutely no difference between the contents of this bag and the blood you would drink directly." Logan stayed firm but unthreatening. 

“Maybe not to science. But magic differences.” Virgil’s unfocused gaze burrowed into Logan’s neck, “Soul falls out." Virgil repeated his nonsensical argument, "No glow, no energy, no use.” He gave a slight wriggle again, wincing in pain as his injuries flared in protest. “It’s no use. It will make me puke. Hate puking blood.” 

Virgil's sentences were short, his grammar becoming increasingly poor. Logan wished he had more insight into why Virgil was so unwilling to feed. The vampire was clearly starving. Logan felt a strange pang of sadness for the creature so bound up in fear that he could not even accept sustenance without second guessing.

“Can you just try a little? We drew it especially for you. It’s still warm.” Logan butted the bag gently against the vampire’s bound arm, and Virgil stiffened at the touch. Probably no luck making the gruesome meal seem more appetising to the starving supernatural creature. 

“No. No bag.” he tucked his chin into his collarbone, a nervous tic of his. Logan changed tactics. Virgil had shown signs of being a particularly nervous individual in the past, and perhaps it was a performance anxiety that was preventing him from feeding now. 

“There is nothing to be anxious about. And it's ok to make a bit of a mess.” Logan soothed, “We understand it is different from what you are used to, but once you try you will see it is ok.”

That argument seemed to exhaust the last of the vampire’s patience

“Please. Let me bite someone, or let me di-sleep in peace.” Virgil screwed his eyes shut.

“Take a couple of sips, and I will let you sleep.”

“I can’t.” the vampire’s eyes were desperate, “Listen to me.”

Though Logan had no wish to sour the relationship with the creature, Virgil had to feed. He had left Logan only one option.

“I promised you that we would take care of you, and you need to eat. If you will not drink it willingly, we can tube feed you while you are unconscious.” Logan spoke softly.

“That’s not possible.” Virgil murmured fearfully. 

“It is, it’s a very common procedure. We would prefer not to resort to medical interventions, but we want you to be healthy.” He held out the bag one last time, “Please. Try it.”

The vampire shook his head fitfully. The heart monitor above his head suggested the start of a panic attack. Logan decided against explaining the procedure in more detail.

“Very well.” Logan gave a solom smile as the vampire’s eyes flicked to the nurse now standing by his shoulder, “Nurse Picani is going to give you something to put you to sleep, and we will have fed you by the time you wake up next.”

The last of Virgil’s adrenaline appeared to lock his body into a frozen stillness and his eyes followed the needle's movements as a sedative was injected into his IV line. The mounting fear slid from the vampire’s body as the drug eased him into peace. Nurse Picani took the bag of blood from his hand with a sad smile.

“We’ll take care of him.”

The blood would help. Logan looked one last time at the sleeping vampire, and left the room.

\--- 

The sharp tang of blood was in Virgil’s nose as he awoke.

Oh god he was covered in human blood, the brownish red liquid spattered across his blanket, and still oozing down his chest. 

“hhhhow?”

He couldn’t remember having bitten anyone, and the blood was energyless, soulless enough to make him sick. No. No… Logan had said something about tubes and feeding while unconscious. 

God, he felt so awful. Not just sick, but heavy, as though his blood was lead. He struggled against the bonds, against the sluggishness of his bones. The leather held him place, only allowing his head to flop forwards. His eyes fluttered shut, too tired to keep them open. He was in pain, but that was a constant of this place. This was different. He felt…untethered… like the whole world was smeared across his heart and he could do nothing to control his emotions. Nothing to fight the vampire instincts, writhing and confused, but neither stay in the moment long enough to feel anger as the human. 

He howled in fear of the cloying heaviness of his body, of the wrongness he felt, the sound echoing in the concrete room.

There came pneumatic hiss of the door opening behind him, and the click of footsteps.

“You're ok Virgil, you have just been sick.” A voice swam above him.

“I didn’t…I didn’t…” He slurred out,“hurt anyone”

“I know Virgil. We tried to feed you while you were asleep.” A hand softly guided his head back to lean against the pillow and he let it, unresisting aside from a quiet growl caught in his throat, as light played over his closed eyelids. “Can you open your eyes for me Virgil?” 

A request. Open eyes. See what is going on. He opened his eyes to slits before giving up. Fingers gently pulled at his eyelids. He let out a noise between a growl and a whimper as a bright light flashed, left eye then right eye. 

“Pupils are lagging. He is only barely conscious.” The voice took on a brisk tone. Clearly no longer talking to Virgil. He decided to not worry about what was being said, and instead focused his concentration on the feeling of poking his tongue out from between his teeth. “He is quite cooperative. We can clean him up, then do an ultrasound to see how much he managed to keep down.”

“How are you feeling Virgil?” The hand gently brushed his hair out of his face. It felt nice.

“Bad.”

“We gave you something to help you sleep, it often makes people feel groggy for a while. Do you think you are going to be sick again?”

“No” he breathed out.

“Good.” There was a softness in the voice that was foreign to the situation, “We are just going to clean you up a bit now Virgil. Can you take a sip of water?” 

The rim of a cup was pressed to his lips, and he took a gulp of water, swirling it around his mouth before letting the red-laced liquid spill from his lips and down his already blood-wet chest.

His face was wiped with a warm flannel, finally cleaning the reek from his face, a hand in his hair holding him fast. The oxygen tubes in his nose were removed for a moment to wash his face, and he did not fight their return. Virgil let his head loll sideways as the hand was removed, letting out a soft whimper of thanks. 

There was muffled speech, quiet but purposeful. Then hands were touching him, removing the bloodstained sheet. He shivered. Then there was a damp towel on his chest, softly scrubbing. He could not fight against the gentle movements.

The smell of blood had faded now somewhat, and he was tired, his whole body heavy, even as people swarmed around him.

A stray thought weaved into his addled mind.

They could do anything to him, and he couldn’t even open his eyes

As the vampire slid back into unconsciousness, tears flowed down his cheeks. They too were wiped away by pseudo-compassionate hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing super logical Logan. Mr whiteman ‘i know whats best for you’  
> I wrote the drugged puking blood thing first, and the Logan intro has been tacked on, so i hope it worked?  
> Going for the vibes of thrilling and chilling  
> Reading the waking up bit used to give me shooting pains down my left arm, so if i can give my readers anxiety, i will consider it a win.  
> This is my first Sanders sides fic, so please please let me know what you think in the comments  
> I actually got into this fandom for the whump, so if this is popular, I want to write more <3


End file.
